


[podfic] A Year in the Life

by particularlyexistence



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: a podfic.The first year of the Mosaic timeline.





	[podfic] A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Year In The Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363482) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy). 



> this is for em, who has been writing nonstop and supplying me with the need to record podfic -- something I haven't done in years
> 
> [follow me on tumblr @saltandpepperbox]

there are probably some small mistakes, but hopefully you can overlook them

music is _evolve_ by phoria, which is the song playing in the mosaic scene in 3x05

please listen with headphones ;)

Length: 32:48

Music: _Evolve_ by Phoria

_"They’d been drinking, and Eliot looked so, so beautiful in the firelight from the ever burning torches, skin kissed orange-gold and hair a wild halo. It would be easy to pretend it was an impulsive decision, some switch-flip moment. But it’s not. Eliot looked so, so beautiful, and Quentin wanted him. It was that simple."_

\---

[Mediafire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zwx42ivyvv9pkrp/A_Year_in_the_Life_Final_%28online-audio-converter.com%29_%281%29.mp3/file)


End file.
